


First Snow Day — Day 4

by biackcrest



Series: Christmas Writing Challenge 2019 - Cissamione [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa remember their first snow day together while snuggling up near the fire.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Christmas Writing Challenge 2019 - Cissamione [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147985
Kudos: 53





	First Snow Day — Day 4

Day 4 — First Snow Day 

Narcissa and Hermione were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, snuggling. It was a cold day and it was snowing. Hermione looked up at her.

“Do you remember our first snow day together?” she asked 

Narcissa smiled and nodded “Of course I do. It was also the first day we were intimate together and the day we professed our love for each other. We took a big step in our relationship that day.” she said softly, stroking her belly. 

“I remember it like it was yesterday.” replied Hermione. She stared into the fire as she started remembering. 

It was a cold and windy Saturday in December. Hermione and Narcissa had started dating just a few weeks earlier. 

They were currently making out on Narcissa’s couch. Hermione was straddling her, arms wrapped around her neck, while Narcissa was holding her hips. 

They pulled back for air eventually, Hermione smiling at her before looking out the window. She squinted her eyes before giggling.

“Look! It’s snowing!” she said 

Narcissa turned her head towards the window “Well look at that. It sure is. Our first snow day together.” she purred

Hermione smiled, looking at her again. They made eye contact, each of them getting lost in each other’s eyes. 

They stayed like that for a while before Hermione leaned in and started kissing her again. The kiss turned heated shortly. Their hands were roaming around each other’s bodies before Hermione gripped her shirt and pulled her closer. She leaned into her ear 

“Please..I need you..” she whispered 

Narcissa smiled “In what way do you need me hm?” 

“I-I need your touch. Please..Narcissa.” 

She nodded “Get up and we’ll go to my bedroom.” she said softly. 

Hermione stood, waiting for Narcissa to stand. When she did, the older woman led her to her bedroom. She immediately undressed them both to their underwear, kissing Hermione and leading her to the bed. 

She gently pushed her on it, climbing on top of her after Hermione scrambled to the middle of the bed. She smiled and bit her lip at the older woman. 

Narcissa smiled back before attaching her lips to her neck, leaving kisses all over it. She made the younger girl gasp and groan when she bit her pulse and sucked on it.

“You’re mine.” the older woman whispered into her ear.

“All yours..” she whispered back with a smile. 

Narcissa then proceeded to trail her kisses down to her lower stomach. She pulled her underwear off before spreading her legs and her folds.

She gasped at her touch, groaning as she felt her tongue in her folds for the first time. She mewled and gripped her blonde hair. 

Narcissa ate her out skillfully, smirking as she couldn’t stay quiet. 

Hermione arched her back as she ate her out, moaning softly in pleasure. She let out a mewl at one point, making Narcissa smile. She decided that her mewling was her new favorite sound. 

She continued to eat her out, her nose nuzzling her clit. 

Hermione’s hips gently bucked at the attention at first before involuntarily starting to roll. “Fuck. Cissy..” she breathed “Don’t stop.” 

In response, Narcissa pulled her tongue out and moved back. Hermione whined softly. “Please...I need you..” she whispered 

Narcissa smiled before inserting two fingers in her folds and starting to curl them. It made the younger woman moan. They made eye contact and kept it. It was a very intimate moment. 

Narcissa slowly pumped her fingers in and out of her, making this moment last as long as she could. Hermione looked so bloody beautiful like this. 

“You’re so beautiful..” she whispered

Hermione blushed but didn’t look away. “Thank you.” she huffed

She smiled and continued her movements, slowly bringing Hermione to an orgasm. 

Once she came, she came, hard. She moaned Narcissa’s name for the first time, arching her back off of the bed. She mewled softly as Narcissa stroked her clit, her hips bucking too. 

Narcissa pulled her fingers out and cleaned them with her mouth, making Hermione blush again. 

Once her fingers were clean, she crawled up Hermione's body and captured her lips in hers. They kissed slow and gentle, this moment a very intimate moment too. 

Hermione cupped the older woman’s cheek, stroking it gently as they kissed. 

Once out of breath, they both pulled back. Hermione giggled “Thank you..I love you..” she whispered, saying it for the first time. 

Narcissa smiled, swiping her thumb across her cheek “I love you too Mione..” she whispered back. 

“Good..” she mumbled before pulling the older woman down beside her. She wrapped her arms around her, Narcissa doing it in return, holding her. 

Narcissa started stroking her back. She also left a kiss to her forehead. 

“Hermione?”

“Yes?” 

“You make me so very happy.” she said softly 

She smiled “You make me happy too.” she replied

She hummed, smirking as Hermione suddenly rolled into top of her. She kissed the older woman hard but brief. “Now it’s my turn.” she purred, making Narcissa bite her lip. She was slightly nervous. 

When she started to remove her underwear, she stopped her. 

Hermione looked at her in question. “What’s wrong love?” she asked gently 

“I just-What if you don’t like how I look?” she whispered, looking away, chewing on her lip. 

“Narcissa..” she said before gripping her chin and bringing her face to where she was looking at her again. “I will love how you look, no matter what. You are so breathtakingly beautiful. You’re so perfect. Please, let me see you.” she said softly, her voice full of admiration. 

The older woman sighed, blushing softly at the compliment. “I-Okay..You can carry on.” she told her.

“Are you sure? If you’re not ready, we can do it another time.”

She shook her head, “I’m ready love.” she said giving her a soft smile. 

Hermione nodded before proceeding to remove her underwear. Once it was off and her legs were spread, she hummed, “You’re so beautiful.” she whispered, making Narcissa smile. 

Hermione brought a hand up and stroked her clit a few times, making her squirm. She smirked before starting to rub her properly. 

Narcissa gasped softly, grabbing her free hand and squeezing it tight. 

Hermione smiled at this and brought their hands up so she could kiss hers.

“Just relax baby..” she cooed.

She did just that, moaning as she sped up her fingers. It was their first time but Hermione seemed to know what drove her crazy. 

“Gods...Please don’t stop.” she panted 

“I don’t plan to.” she smirked, speeding up her fingers even more. 

Narcissa started to squirm continuously, her mouth wide open in pleasure. 

The younger woman slowed down her movements, making the other woman huff. She periodically quickened and slowed her movements, slowly bringing her to orgasm. 

When she came, she moaned Hermione's name. Hermione smiled at that before laying beside her, pulling her in her arms. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair. 

“So perfect..” she purred

Narcissa smiled and snuggled closer to her. They stayed like that for hours. 

“Hermione?” 

Hermione shook her head to exit the memory. She looked at her wife. “Yes love?”

“I asked if you were okay. You spaced out there for a while.”

She smiled “I'm fine. I was just remembering what we just talked about.” 

“Our first snow day? Cute.” she said, kissing her nose.

Hermione giggled “Why don’t we go lay in bed? We can warm each other up.” 

She hummed, standing and taking her hand “Let’s go then.” she purred, leading her to their bedroom. 

Narcissa used her wand to make the fire stronger. They stripped down to their underwear before slipping in the bed. They immediately held each other, staying like that till bedtime, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
